Poco Hombre
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: ¿Qué le gritaría Quinn a Finn cuando lo ve... pues siendo Finn? POCO HOMBRE! de eso se trata esta historia.


POCO HOMBRE

.

.

.

Nos encontramos en el sótano de la familia Berry paras una fiesta de los chicos del coro, como generalmente las fiestas que da Rachel comienzan extremadamente ñoñas pero gracias al drama que todos estos jóvenes cargan en su ADN junto con una buena dosis de alcohol se ha convertido en un pandemónium incontrolable.

.

.

- ¡Basta ya!- se escucha un vaso estrellarse en el piso

-¿Quinn? –todos los presentes a la fiesta voltean hacia la rubia. Esto sirve de distracción para dejar a cierta judía correr hacia las escaleras y directo a su habitación.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a todas las mujeres?- chillo Finn levantando las manos- nunca las entenderé

-Se cansó de rogar por un beso y lo poco que das- Quinn parece una furia, sus verdes ojos hacen temblar al gigante- de sentirse que ella es un juguete de tu propiedad- siseo caminando hacia el- que la tomas y luego la tiras a tu voluntad…

- Q.. Quinn que yo soy un buen hombre- tartamudeo el quarterback pero al sentir la pared tuvo que parar

-¡Basta ya!- ahora es Kurt el que grita- toda estamos alterados por el alcohol y será mejor que…

- Que lastima te tiene cuando mientes y tratas de aparentar – comenzó a reírse Santana- no se lo que te espera si se enteran… no ya todos saben la verdad, que eres…

-¡Poco hombre!- volvió a gritar Quinn

.

.

.

.

Estamos detrás de las gradas unas horas antes de la fiesta donde las chicas glee se han reunido a contarse sus penas, ya es pan de todos los días escuchar a Rachel penar por los problemas que le causa su relación con Finn lo cual enoja a cierta latina quien termina por explotar al escuchar sobre un tema muy delicado.

-¿se quedó dormido en la cama?

-shhhhh ¿quieres que se entere toda la escuela?- Rachel se sonrojo y se hizo más pequeñita si es que eso es posible.

-¡Sí!- volvió a gritar- todas tendrían que enterarse para saber que Finnsaurus es un bodrio hasta para eso y alejarse de él.

-¿eso es siquiera normal?- pregunto Britt mirando a Quinn

-a mí no me mires- se volteo para esconder su creciente enojo, por lo general se molesta al escuchar los desmanes que provoca el joven en su… en Rachel pero esto… esto realmente le ofende.

-vamos chicas no se alteren, esas cosas pasan en una relación, es deber de la mujer sortear esas mareas y seguir adelante.

-¿Quién lo dice Tina?- Britt ha tenido una experiencia relativa con hombres pero a su parecer el sexo debería ser un dar/dar o un "quiero hacer todo lo humanamente posible por llevarte e ir a las estrellas contigo tantas veces como pueda antes de desfallecer por cansancio" que suele tener con Santana

-pues…

-pfff seguro esta en algún libro chino de "como ser una mujer abnegada y sumisa" del año de los samuráis

-… ese comentario ofende a mi cultura en muchas maneras Santana- chillo la joven asiática- pero si, es algo que se cuenta entre mujeres de una casa

-¿algo así como de abuela a madre y de madre a hija?- pregunto Quinn algo intrigada

-más bien de abuela a nieta o de tía a sobrina o prima a prima, no solemos tratar el tema del sexo con nuestros padres.

-oh…- Quinn recuerda vagamente que su abuela trato de tocar el escabroso tema del sexo pero sus ideas eran tan de los años 20´s que prefirió cambiar la conversación y no entrar en una riña, a diferencia de Santana quien aparte de haberse enojado con su abuela por su preferencia sexual anteriormente había discutido con la señora por diferencia de opiniones en cuanto a "como sobrellevar una relación", ahora ve que no es algo que todas suelan hacer, existen chicas que realmente escuchan y creen en lo que les dicen sus abuelas.

-¿Qué te dijeron? –Rachel necesitaba consejos no comentarios incisivos de Santana

-pues eso…-se sonrojo un poco- una tiene que acceder y tolerar ciertos aspectos de sus parejas

-¿Qué no sepa coger? O ¿Qué no duren ni 5 minutos?- comenzó a reírse la morena

-los dos- dijo Tina mirando enojada a la pelinegra- si tu amas a tu hombre esos detalles son lo de menos

-Dios no puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación en pleno siglo XXI- Quinn meneaba la cabeza en incredulidad- eres su pareja no su depósito de semen.

-no tiene caso si dura 5 minutos- Britt se rasco la barbilla- yo me tardo más en arreglarme después de coger, simplemente no tiene chiste.

-si es tu pareja y lo amas…

- las mujeres tenemos derecho a disfrutar de una relación sexual y…

-seamos sinceras chicas- Tina se levantó un poco para sacudirse el polvo- el sexo es solo cuando el hombre quiere, se ve mal una mujer que pide sexo es tan de… zorras- mirando a Santana con desprecio- yo ya di mi punto de vista, es tu decisión Rachel- tranquilamente se fue del lugar antes de que Santana le diera la arrastrada de su vida.

-pues en ese caso yo prefiero tener sexo con chicas- Britt se cruzó de brazos pensando muy seriamente lo que se había dicho hasta el momento- las chicas si tienen la póliza de garantía

-¿Cuál póliza de garantía Britt?- Rachel ya no sabe si preguntar, la rubia siempre sale con cada cosa…

- ¿no la conocen?- dice con incredulidad- la de "si no obtienes mínimo 2 orgasmos, la próxima vez tienes 4 no importa cuanto tenga que tardar" ¿o no San?

-bueno… no me gusta alardear pero- Santana comenzó a reírse altivamente- en el club del arcoíris nunca te quedas con las ganas y me consta porque Kurt maneja la misma póliza de garantía- después de este comentario las porristas se retiraron del lugar dejando a Quinn y Rachel solas.

-entonces… -dijo la morena mirando a su amiga

-¿entonces?- miro a la judía con una sonrisilla triste

-… iras a mi fiesta en la noche

-Rach…

-por favor, no es lo mismo sin ti

-…

-por favor Quinn…

- no me la perdería por nada- suspiro resignada

-entonces te veré ahí- con una gran sonrisa se levantó y se fue, Quinn se quedó un poco más de tiempo con los ojos cerrados respirando lentamente.

-… poco hombre…- susurro con rabia.

.

.

.

.

Regresando a la fiesta de Rachel esto se ha vuelto una pelea a dos bandos, por una parte los siempre amigos del joven y por el otro el club arcoíris que ya saben la verdad.

-nadie va a difamar mi hombría- gruño golpeándose el pecho

- ¿Esa fiera salvaje que dices en donde se esconde?- Quinn dijo volviendo a caminar hacia el dispuesta a darle lo que se merece- si en las noches cuando arde en deseo nunca le respondes- le escupió a los zapatos- si te quedas dormido en la cama y no le correspondes

-¡eso es mentira!- gruño mientras pateaba una silla- ¡puras mentiras!

- Quien te ve presumiendo en la calle con tu nuevo coche- antes de que llegara a los golpes Britt la abrazo por detrás y la lleva arrastrando hacia las escaleras pero eso no evita que le siga gritando sus verdades a Finn- ¡Dando alardes de ser un Don Juan y eres tonto fantoche!

-¡que sabe de eso ustedes panda de lesbianas!- iba a lanzar un vaso lleno de alcohol hacia las rubias pero su mano es detenida por la pequeña mano sorpresivamente fuerte de la latina

-sobre eso…- comento en tanto Finn tiraba el vaso hacia su pantalón- Rachel y yo lo sabemos- una sonrisa maléfica- qué duras segundos en toda una noche- con la mirada que ya es una marca registrada de la morena se hace silencio en toda la habitación

-tssssss eso sí que da pena- comento entre risas Puck en tanto todos miran al muy avergonzado joven de los mil chalecos.

- ¡Es mentiroso ese hombre, es mentiroso, óiganlo bien!- fue lo último que dijo la morena en tanto subía las escaleras con sus amigas dejando en un incómodo silencio el sótano, el silencio que produce una verdad poco grata.

-¡Poco hombre!- volvió a gritar Quinn aun cuando estaba siendo obligada por Britt a entrar al carro

-ya Quinn, todos ya lo saben- trata Britt de apaciguar la cólera de la ojiverde

- no me interesan ellos, quiero que Rachel lo escuche, quiero que le entre en la cabeza y mire la realidad- aun después de que se lo pidiera su novia Sanana no puso el seguro para niños en la puerta de Quinn dejándole bajar para volver a gritar enfrente de la ventana de su amiga- ¡Es un poco hombre!

Pero no recibió señales de que la judía recibiera su mensaje, la ventana seguía obscura, decepcionada y un tanto cansada volvió al coche, puso el seguro y se dejó llevar a su casa… cansada como se cansan los profetas y los locos de gritar y no ser entendidos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Bien chicas por donde comenzar… este FF se me ocurrió hace mucho mucho tiempo al estar atrapada en una conversación de "señoras" entre mis primas con problemas maritales y si, lo que dijo Tina son frases que dijeron mis primas y lo que dice Britt es lo que pensé en ese momento jajajajajaja.

Aun puedo recordar a una de mis primas quejándose amargamente de como su pareja tenía mil un defectos pero no lo dejaba… bueno es fecha que aún sigue con él y yo al mirarlo quería gritarle "POCO HOMBRE" cuando el presumía ser el gran dentista y que hacia mil y un maravillas y el suelo que pisaba no lo merecía pero bueno, seguro que ustedes me comprenderán, siempre hay un PENDEJO que le quede bien la descripción.

No explique porque razón Rachel salió corriendo del sótano e hiciera explotar de cólera a Quinn pero bueno… con Finn de novio pudieron ser mil razones jajajajajajaja ustedes elijan una.

Para terminar este FF fue inspirado a parte de mi trágica experiencia (mira que jode ser gey… bueno deja lo gay, el ser una persona de este siglo y tener que escuchar que las mujeres no tienen por qué disfrutar del sexo porque eso es cosa de zorras) también es inspirado en la canción "Poco hombre" de Víctor Manuel de ahí el nombre y los diálogos de Quinn.

Si chicas por si no se habían dado cuenta soy fan de la salsa y me chifla Víctor Manuel jajajajajaja. Nos vemos.


End file.
